


bad idea!

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, One Night Stand, One-Shot, Rosedew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: one night turns into pure magic just from some alcohol
Relationships: Honeydew/Rosemary
Kudos: 3





	bad idea!

Rosemary shifted in bed with a groan slowly opening her eyes- Slowly sitting up and looking around the room brushing her dark brunette hair back,

‘Where am i? I don’t recognize this place..’

Panic immediately struck when she saw her clothes scattered on the floor, shit. This was NOT her bedroom. The girl looked over when another figure in bed shifted next to her. The stranger had dark skin and long dreadlocks which covered her face ,, Rosemary’s eyes widened covering her mouth- “Ah shit! Fuck sticks..Son of a bitch.” she muttered covering her face, “i’m so sorry err- wait..what’s your name?”

“Honeydew..my name is Honeydew,,, who even are you? Why are we in my bed..naked-”

Rosemary brushed her hair back, sighing “I’m assuming we had a one nightstand of some kind.”Honeydew looked down at the ground rubbing her arm, “well what now?”She questioned,

“I’m not sure..This is just..really awkward- i’m gonna get dressed though and make us some coffee.” Honeydew nods watching Rosemary get up from bed picking up her clothes and going to the bathroom to get dressed.

Rosemary then walked out to the kitchen Honeydew getting dressed also,, she sat on the bed with a huff- “I really wish I didn’t drink so much..now i have a random girl in my house that i had sex with ,,, but hey..shes nice at least.” She smiled softly to herself glancing up when the door opened yet again.

The hazel eyed female had two mugs filled with black coffee , sitting next to her Rosemary couldn’t help but blush a bit- “So..uh- I know we just met and all but do you wanna,,, meet up again sometime? I’m interested in learning more about you..” muttering Honeydew smiled softly,

“Sure why not?”

Did the worst idea just become the best?

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and bad but i hope you enjoyed qwq


End file.
